


Why?

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Series: Frontier Gifts/Prompt Fill [1]
Category: Digimon, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Class System, F/F, F/M, Gen, Role-Playing Game, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: 7. “In my defense, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://snapplefics.tumblr.com/post/154870217740/first-sentence-writing-prompts
> 
> Plan on expanding this.

“Kouichi?” He pushes against the other’s shoulders. Kouichi slumps even further against him, body twitching. She wheezes against Takuya’s ear like a dying man. Her short hair is plastered to her forehead, skin ashen.

  
Blood seeped out of a wound Kouichi refused to let him see, creating a trail of dying red flowers behind them. There was so much blood; leaking from Kouichi’s parted lips, spraying against Takuya’s face as she spoke in a tongue that he wouldn't know. He couldn't translate it, her mind refusing to open to his gentle prodding. She spoke of many things that meant little, or of few things that meant a great deal.

  
Death rattle. Inhale…. choke…. exhale. Inhale-cough- exhale. Repeat.

  
Footsteps followed on behind them, the others had gotten past by the skin of Kouichi’s neck and Takuya’s fast response.

  
“Kouji!” Kouichi shouts, armor sounding like wind chimes. Kouji’s eyes widen, only being able to half turn around before Kouichi’s at his side, blade drawn. He nearly falls to his knees like their other party members. Dark energy pours off of his twin, wave after wave assaulting the monster.

  
This wasn't right. The level they were at, they shouldn't be fighting something this powerful…

  
He tries to open his mouth to speak but finds himself clamping his mouth shut instead at the feeling of blood coating his face. He stares at the scene before him. He screams over the mental link as Kouichi sways on the spot, arms trembling.

  
“Don't worry, Kouji. I'll… I'll always protect you and the others.” She smiles and her pearly white teeth are stained dark red.

  
Takuya moved to her side, catching her as she fell. Her sword dissolves in a dark mist of purple, returning to her inventory.

  
“Tomoki!” He shouts, the youngest member of their party looks close to tears, eyes wide.

  
“Takuya-nii…” his voice comes out small.

  
“Hurry and heal her, Tomoki!”

  
“Takuya-nii, we have to run. We need to get her somewhere safe.”

  
“Why?” Kouji’s mental influence isn't screaming so loudly after a second, when he focuses he can sense six large enemies fast approaching. His face drains of all color.

  
“We’re all only level ten! Kouichi’s level twenty… how strong are these guys?” Sure Kouichi was probably overpowered for this area, but there shouldn't be any monsters this strong in this area. Kouichi had been playing the longest out of all of them.

  
“You can't like, pray to Allan Shoe or what ever? Not in time?” Tomoki gives him a funny look.

  
“That’s not their name?! I can't.” One of this realms holy figures was embroidered into his robes. A club was gripped tightly in his small hand.

  
“What’s the deal with this bear deity anyways? Can't the God just, I don't know, help us expediently. Y’know before our friend bleeds out all over.” Kouichi managed to laugh, It ends up turning out more like a phlegmy choke. Kouichi’s armor feels strange under Takuya’s well intended grip.

  
She pushes him away after a beat, stealing herself, tall and proud. She stood nearly a head taller than Takuya.

  
“Go guys. I’ll protect you.” Takuya feels like punching her until she realizes that no, she's not getting left behind. He had already done that to Kouji.

  
“I'll stay with you. Junpei summon your beetle thing and get everyone to a safe zone! We’ll follow. I'll make sure Kouichi doesn't…”

  
Before Kouji could interject Izumi was marching forward to glare down at her.

  
“I should stay with Kouichi chan. What will you do to protect her?” She and the others knew better than to try and stop Kouichi from doing anything.

  
“I'll cloak us with an illusion and Kouichi can kill them all.” Izumi smacks his forehead.

  
“That’s a level 28 ability. You're both going to die! I'll stay behind.”

  
Kouichi speaks up, hand reaching out to rest on Izumi’s shoulder.

  
“You're a duelist. You're not ranked high enough to pose as much of a threat. I won't let anyone die, I promise.”

  
She grasps Izumi’s hand in hers.

  
“It's too early in the game to die.” They hold hands for a second before Izumi ushers the others away.

  
“We’ll go to the checkpoint and see the Seraph of Law!” Junpei’s summon was large and imposing. It was more for defense and transport. Junpei bows to the large beetle and the rest of their party quickly mount. When they're alone and Takuya can see the enemies fast approaching. He feels like screaming out in anger, Kouichi speaks.

  
“Takuya, I know I'm not a knight but. May I have your favor?” Kouichi’s choice of wording comes out sounding strangely formal.

  
“Eh? I don't have a handkerchief?” Kouichi cups his cheek, the gloves of her armor feeling strange against his grief stricken face. She leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. He can't breathe for a few seconds. He can feel Kouji’s anxiety washing over him, heightening his own worry.

  
When Kouichi pulls away he can hear the snarling of large felines rushing towards them. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on illusions, on looking like trees or dirt or just air.

  
“Keep your eyes closed.” His eyes scrunch up at his failure. He hears slashes and dying gurgled cat noises. His eyes open and it's all over, the cats dropped nothing. It must be a glitch. Kouichi’s blade falls to the ground, dissolving halfway on its path.

  
He should have never joined the demo of the game, should have stayed home and stayed with his family.

  
He was an idiot.

  
The footsteps approach faster, seemingly joined by others. Kouichi’s head falls to his shoulder and she coughs again.

  
“Kouichi we shouldn't have stayed!” Kouichi laughs, arms looping around him as if she's trying to help him not fall apart at the seams.

  
“In my defense, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly.” He can tell she's lying even with her blocking him out. The footsteps thunder towards them.

  
“I'll get these, Takuya. Don’t worry.” She couldn't even stand by herself. She clutches Takuya’s hand in hers, blue eyes filled with determination even as her gaze goes spacey. Her eyes flutter shut for a moment.

  
“Kouichi!” He shouts, hoping she wasn't dying in his arms. Another giant cat prowls towards them, every step creating the ground to shake.

  
Kouichi summons her sword and readies herself.


End file.
